Fish Hooks: Death of Milo
So you guys know the innocent, cheery show Fish Hooks right? A kind of immature show that isn't really my cup of tea. Well, would you believe there was a lost episode that only aired on television once on Disney Channel? Hard to believe. You all know there was an original fish hooks pilot, The Fishy Times of Freshwater High that almost stopped it from airing, right? Well apparently there is a sister episode, "The Death of Milo". Crazy to even believe they would pick it up, huh? So when I heard some info on this "lost episode", I thought to myself, "it can't be real... can it?" So I had researched more info on this episode and apparently I had figured out that it was airing September 24, 2010, the same date I had figured this out. I had then turned to channel 31 to watch it. Obviously I had to watch High School Musical first. I hadn't remembered which one it was, but that is not important. The episode started and it's theme song sounded different, kind of satanic with its red eyes, and gory themes. It's animation was even worse compared to the new ones, and were talking Ctrl + Alt + Del bad. Heck, even worse. It had started with Milo talking with his friends, but the audio was terrible. It was understandable, but terrible nonetheless. Milo had been talking about himself committing suicide. I couldn't believe it, seeing as how it got pass the censors. Maybe they were off work that day. Oscar and Bea started crying about it, when all of a sudden, JUMP SCARE! The jump scare was Milo looking possessed with a death smile. I jumped. But I had to stay, for as the next scene was even worse. Milo was laying on his bed, normal looking and the animation was even worse than before mentioned! He was holding the gun in his mouth about to pull the trigger. But then Bea and Oscar came in to see what he was doing. They didn't notice the gun though and they holding hands. Of course Oscar was enjoying it and blushed. What was weird was that Milo was enjoying it too with a rape face on it and another jump scare before it turned to normal. I had paused it. The caption read, I AM MILO, I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND WATCH AS YOU SUFFER" And then the scene cut back 3 seconds later. Weird, I thought. But it only got worse as Milo's rape face didn't move as it was just staring directly into the audience and killing Bea. Both me and Oscar jumped. Milo chased Oscar all around the fish tank until Milo finally got Oscar, of what seemed HOURS of waiting for the gory scene, and killed Oscar. The face jump scared again. But the episode didn't end there, oh no. Not even close. I thought someone had hacked Disney Channel and decided to call 911. But they didn't believe me. I called my friend, but he saw the "first episode", Bea Stays in the Picture. I couldn't believe it! Was I the only one who had seen it? The next scene, Milo finally pulled the trigger in his mouth, but he didn't die at all. His eyes were just like the one in the jump scare. I thought it couldn't get worse, but it did. He started going crazy and killing everyone he knew, with the same gosh darn rape face! What is up with that? Not only that, but it looks like someone had drawn Milo normal in all these scenes, with a shitty Microsoft Paint edit all over him. The episode ends with the tank being red. The credits were normal, except there was no commercial interruptions at the side, and the background was static, slow and the same creepy theme song that was at the beginning. I just couldn't believe it. I looked up Noah Z. Jones and so far, no info. Nothing. No one had seen what I had. There might be a copy somewhere. I just know it. Written by Palettepony895 Content is available under CC-BY-SA Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT